Consumers report perceptions of refreshment, contentment, cleanliness, and general well-being similar to those experienced post-spa or beauty treatment after a professional teeth cleaning carried out by a dentist or hygienist. Thus, there is a need in the art for an at-home oral care regiment that permits consumers to re-create the “extra clean” mouth feel and associated sense of well-being experienced after a professional teeth cleaning.